


Sing to me (Royality)

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, not much to say about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Roman sings Patton to sleep.





	Sing to me (Royality)

**Author's Note:**

> The first of ten "drabbles" varying in length based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr  
> #135: "Sing to me"

“Roman?” whispered Patton into the dark. “Are you still awake?”

 

Roman made a small groan, shifting slightly to bury his face in Patton’s hair. “Yeah. Pat, was there something you wanted?”

 

“Sing to me.”

 

“What?” Roman’s tone was confused.

 

“I can’t sleep, will you sing to me?”

 

Roman chuckled quietly. “All right, but only for you, and only this once.”

 

Patton’s eyes fluttered shut to listen as Roman began a slow, quiet rendition of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love.’ Every word was saturated with Roman’s emotions, and it didn’t take long for Patton to doze right off.

 

Roman didn’t stop singing until long after Patton had fallen asleep. He finished the chorus one last time, pressing a soft kiss to Patton’s brown curls.

 

“I love you, Pat,” he murmured. “Good night.”


End file.
